


Choices Make the Man

by TheQueen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Study, Everyone is bad at feeling, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, Magic, Modern Era, Time-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: A wife, two kids, and a white picket fence. Time loves his life. The only thing he’s missing is a dog, and he’s working on that. His only goal is to enjoy the paradise he’s found himself in and raise his two little darlings to the best of his ability.If only he’d known how fleeting it all was.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Choices Make the Man

Time has just set out the eggs when he hears the tell tale sound of stampeding feet.

He has a moment to brace himself, take in the last seconds of a quiet peaceful morning before two little tornadoes spin in, tossing packed semi-zipped school bags to the floor and clambering onto the kitchen bar stools. 

The silence gives way to chatter as his lovely Wild Child and Twilight Boy attempt to get his attention at the same time. 

“Tell him, Daddy!” Wild cries, hair done up in neat pigtails. A pink pin is attached to her overalls. _Cece must have done it up,_ Time assumes. _A step._

“I didn’t do anything!” Twilight argues, equally loudly before sticking his tongue out at his sister. 

“Yes you did,” She swings her arms widely about, and it’s only Time’s quick reflexes that save a juice cup from spilling on the table. 

“Children,” Time says evenly. There is a second where it looks like Twilight might push it, a little rebel lurking beneath the surface, before he settles down under his dad’s appraising eyes. “Do we fight at the kitchen table?”

“No, Daddy.” “Sorry, Dad.”

Wild pouts, cheeks flushed from embarrassment, while Twi looks away, ears tinged red. 

Time chuckles and reaches over to ruffle their hair. “Right then. Eat up. Your mother is dropping you off.”

“Daddy!” Wild protests softly, fixing her pigtails.

Twilight seems to notice the food for the first time and digs in with gusto as Wild attempts to restrain herself. It lasts only a moment before she’s shoveling eggs and turkey bacon into her mouth like it might disappear if she’s not quick enough. 

“Mom said you were dropping us,” Twilight says after finishing his first egg and reaching for the toast. 

“I am?” Time frowns. 

Wild nods and takes a few sips of orange juice. “She says she’s busy today.” 

Time looks away and scowls. _Of course she did,_ he thinks bitterly before forcing himself to smile. “Okay. I’ll discuss it with your mother. You kids almost done?”

Twi and Wild nod. 

“And what do we do when we’re done eating?” Time prompts. 

“Washing!” Wild cheers, wiggling in her chair as she clambers down. Standing on her tiptoes to grab the plate. She’s just about to make it when Twilight quickly picks it up and hands it to her. 

“I could have done it,” she grumbles but relents when Twilight snickers quietly, following her big brother to the sink where Time has already pulled out the step stool. For a seven year old, Wild was a little too short. But it is fine. His own mother had been petite. At least Twilight seemed to take after his father and had quickly shot up at eight.

It’s then Cece comes down, already dressed. Suit pressed and hair pinned up. She’s typing on her phone and only puts it down when she spots Time. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” she grins, stepping closer to kiss him. The red of her lipstick barely smudges as she pulls away. He wraps his arms around her waist and leans back. She was still as beautiful as the day they’d met and just as daring. There was an ambition in her that attracted him, a wildness that Wild was emulating each and every day. Holding her now, he easily remembers why he decided to live the rest of his life with her.

“Morning. I heard you won’t be able to take the kids to school today?” he asks. 

She has the decency to look sheepish, pouting cutely, “I got an emergency meeting. I can’t be late.”

“It was your turn, Cece,” Time reminds her, but he’s already smiling. 

“Leo,” she groans playfully, already knowing she’s going to get her way, “You know why I can’t turn them down.”

Time rolls his eyes and kisses her several times on the cheek as she giggles. “You’re spoilt.”

She grins, wide and devious, eager to win once again. Kissing him deeply this time, she steps away and takes another peek at her phone. “You spoil me! And remember to take the boys to band practice, okay?”

“You mean the kids,” Time corrects her. He adores her, he does. But this is their only stalemate, their only point of disagreement. It had been terrible in the beginning, heart-wrenching. But it’s better now. Thank god it’s better.

Cece pauses, frowning, before snapping to attention. Quickly putting her phone away, she turns to Wild. “Of course! The kids,” she walks over and touches Wild lightly on the shoulder. “I’m so sorry, baby. I promise I’ll remember next time.”

Wild frowns but nods, leaning into her mother’s touch. “It’s okay, Mommy. Everyone makes mistakes.”

“Thank you, sweetie,” she smiles and kisses Wild on the forehead. “And thank you for letting me do your hair this morning. Do you like the pigtails?”

Wild visibly cheers, nodding with her whole body and nearly falling off the stool if Twilight hadn’t caught her in the last second. “Yes! Don’t I look pretty?” 

“The prettiest,” Twilight agrees.

Cece laughs and Time smiles, taking in the sight of his family. His two beautiful children. The mother of his children. His wife of twelve years. His best friend. “Yes you do! All the other girls will be jealous, especially Natalie.”

Wild claps her hands together, “You really think so?”

“You have your mother’s hair,” Cece reminds her. “And we Heroes have the best hair.”

Time chuckles. Part of him doesn’t want to ruin this moment. It had taken too long for Cece to get here. But the clock is ticking and real life waits for no one. 

“Are we all done washing?” Time cuts in as Wild jumps into her mother’s arm. 

Twilight nods, wiping his hands with the spare kitchen towel. 

“Wild, Twi, can we get our shoes on please?” Time asks, “We need to be in the car in the next five minutes if I’m dropping you off.”

Cece gives Wild one last squeeze before letting her go and helping Twilight and Wild get their shoes on. Time takes a moment to sit for the first time all morning and sighs, recalculating his schedule as he tries to figure out how he’s going to do everything today. Luckily he has no meetings today but… He shakes his head. It’s fine. He’ll get everything done. 

“All ready, Dad!” Twilight calls as Cece helps Wild zip up her spring jacket. 

Time pushes himself up and grabs his car keys. It’ll be fine as long as Twilight and Wild are happy.

“I’m taking the Prius,” Time calls out as he opens the front door. 

“Okay!” Cece replies as she heads back into the kitchen. “Want me to cook?”

“Yes please! I love you!” Time cries back.

“Love you too!” Cece yells before letting the front door shut. 

“Now! Who wants to play the seatbelt game?” Time asks as he fishes out his car keys.

“Dad!” Twilight groans. “We’re too old for that game.”

“Yeah, Daddy!” Wild giggles, bouncing in place. 

Time gives an exaggerated sigh as he unlocks the doors. “I guess that means you guys don’t want your monthly ice cream trip then?”

Wild and Twilight don’t hesitate to sprint to the car. 

He laughs as they struggle to see who can buckle their seatbelt faster. 

“All ready?” he calls, climbing into the driver seat. 

“READY!” they cry back as he puts the car in reverse. 

As he rolls down the driveway, he can’t help but notice two strange men in period clothing chatting across the street. One is wearing some kind of embroidered poncho while the other is in a simpler green tunic. Both armed with mock swords.

 _Weird…Maybe there’s a renaissance fair this weekend?_ Time thinks, as they drive away. _Maybe Cece would like to go?_

.

They’re half way to school when Time realizes something is wrong with Wild. 

She’s quiet, far too quiet. He hadn’t noticed at first because Twilight had launched into an explanation of the experiment they were going to do in class that day. Usually Wild would have but in, eager to add her two cents even if she didn’t fully understand what was going on. But that day, she was quiet, clenching her hands in her lap as she stared out the window. 

“Are you feeling okay, Wild?” Time asks, glancing up at the front-view mirror to watch her expression. She doesn’t say anything for another moment and then Twilight gently taps her on the shoulder. 

She jumps before shaking her head, looking around the car like she’s lost track of where she is. 

“You okay?” Time asks again. “Feeling sick?”

She shakes her head, lips pressed tightly together as she reaches out to grab her brother’s hand. He slowly starts to pull onto the side of the road, bringing the car to a gentle stop before he turns in his seat to get a better look at his kids. 

Twilight flashes him a look of concern before he unbuckles his seat belt and scoots over to bring his sister into a proper hug. “What’s wrong?” he urges. 

Time doesn’t understand. Where had his bubbly seven year old gone? She’d seemed fine at breakfast. 

“Can we not go to school today?” Wild asks suddenly, looking at Time with wide pleading eyes. 

“Do you feel sick?” Time asks. “I can call off work today.” He can’t. He has things to do. But maybe he can work from home. He has his laptop back from the office… and it is Friday. Nothing really gets done on Friday, anyway.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Wild whispers, clinging even harder to her brother. Her seatbelt cuts awkwardly into her shoulder as she snuggles closer. “Either of you. Daddy, please.”

She’s crying, he realizes. Little tears rolling down her baby cheeks and his heart breaks. He doesn’t know what’s going on. But he can’t send them to school like this. He could never bear to send her away. 

“Don’t cry, baby,” he begs, his own voice cracking. “Twi, do you want to go to school?”

Twilight doesn’t hesitate to shake his head no as he wipes his sister’s tears. Time is so proud of him. 

“Okay,” Time adjusts in his seat. “I’ll call the school.” He has too many things to do. His boss is going to throw a fit if he doesn’t get that presentation in but it can wait. It all can wait. He thinks about calling Cece as the phone rings but dismisses it. He’s sure she’ll understand.

“Hi,” he says when the front office picks up. And maybe he can drop them off when Wild feels better? “I’m Leonard Hero, Kai and Leif’s father. Mm-hmm. Yeah so they won’t be coming into school--”

.

He takes them to the park. It’s the only thing he can think of that will really cheer Wild up. There are few things that cheer Wild up like running through the grass. 

The playground is mostly empty. It is a school day. But a few kids are swinging and climbing the jungle gym. A smattering of parents take up the benches, most wheeling strollers as they talk to each other. 

God… Twilight and Wild had been the cutest babies. The cutest, if he is being honest, with little whiffs of blond hair and chubby cheeks. Of course Twilight’s had darkened with time, going blond to a more dirty blond similar to his own. But Wild had clung stubbornly to her mother’s hair.

Gently, he reminds them to be careful before letting them go wild. Twilight wastes no time running to the monkey bars while Wild climbs up to jungle gym. Ever since she’d been a baby she’d had a penchant for climbing. On the other hand, Twilight had a strength in his that let him skip crawling and walking. Instead he’d spent most of his first years running. They’d had to get him on the leash early. It is only after Wild was born that Twilight started to settle, taking his big brother role a little too seriously. 

Time takes a seat on the bench nearby and pulls out his phone, catching up on emails. It’s interesting work. He’d never thought he’d be head of HR all those years ago when he took up psychology in college, but life has a way of taking you down paths you never expect. Cece hadn’t been making as much in the beginning, and with kids on the way you make decisions. His salary is more than good enough to support the house and with Cece’s income growing exponentially in the last few years they’d probably be able to pay off the house soon. 

He’s just finished a phone call with his boss, reassuring him that the presentation would be done tonight and ready for review the next day when he notices them: two little boys standing by the edge of the playground. There is a strange wariness about them. Both were dressed in… medieval clothing? Tunics and trousers. Mud caked boots and toy swords strapped to their back. The taller one couldn’t have been more than fourteen, with long shaggy hair pushed back with a headband and a patchwork tunic. The other...ten? Short blond hair and a scar on his cheek

Time looks around and doesn’t see any adults watching them. Frowning, he stands and pockets his phone. 

“Hi!” he calls out, making sure to keep his face warm. When he thinks he’s close enough, he squats down in the grass so he can look them in the eye without them having to look up. The fourteen year old takes a step back while the ten year old perks up at the sight of him. “Are you kids lost?”

The fourteen year old scowls. “I’m not a ki--”

“No,” the ten year old replies, cutting off his friend? brother? They didn’t look related but who is Time to judge. 

“Do you know where your parents are?”

The ten year old points to the trees that border the park. “They’re over there! Do you want to meet them?”

For a moment, Time has an unexplainable urge to say yes. He needs them. He needs to go into the woods. It’s the same instinct that told him to settle down in this town. The same instinct that pushed him to marry Cece. An all encompassing knowledge that it is the right thing to do. He’s about to call Wild and Twilight over when a sharp cry breaks his thought and the feeling is gone as quick as it came.

He’s sprinting to the playground before he realizes, eyesight zeroing in on the sight of his son clutching a bleeding knee. “Hey, it’s okay,” Time soothes, leaning down to check. There are a few wood chips clinging to the skin and he brushes it aside, patting away Twilight’s hands. Wild is there, clutching one of Twilight’s hands in her own. 

“You’re okay,” Time promises. One of the mothers walks over and hands him a water bottle. He says a quick thank you, sniffles the bottle just to check before pouring the water over the wound. Another hands him a first aid kit. 

This is why he moved to this little town, why he decided to listen to that instinct. Small towns. Small tight knit communities. _My kids are so loved,_ Time thinks as he reassures his son that everything is fine.

Twilight puts on a brave face, forcing himself not to cry as his dad cleans and bandages his knee. “I’m okay,” he says once Time is done. 

Time doesn’t push it, knows his son well enough to know he must be embarrassed for crying out in the first place. “Do you want to keep playing?”

Twilight hesitates and Wild chimes in, “I’m done, Daddy.”

After a second, Twilight nods. 

“Okay,” Time grins, helping them both stand. Handing the first aid kit back to the mother, he thanks her again and brushes the stray wood chips from his and Twilight’s pants. It’s only when he’s done and the other parents have moved away, either back to their benches or towards their own kids, that he remembers the two he was talking to before. 

Glancing over his shoulder, he realizes they seem to have disappeared. Frowning, he turns as if to look for them before Twilight takes his hand. “Is everything okay, Dad?”

Time glances at his son and nods slowly. “Yeah… yeah… everything is fine.”

.

Wild suggests they go to the library so they go to the library. 

Time takes a seat at one of the kids tables and plates with the legos scattered around. Usually Twilight wastes no time heading straight to the Nancy Drew section while Wild takes her time browsing the shelves. But today he stays close to Wild, following her as she browses. He’d noticed the way Twilight got quiet in the car as they drove over, holding his sister’s hand. He doesn’t understand and he doesn’t say anything. 

He knows he should take them to school. Cece will have his head when they get home. But...part of him doesn’t want to let them out of his sight. He can’t explain it, but a dread is settling in his stomach. This sensation that this might be the last time. The last time they go to the park. The last time they go to the library. It doesn’t make sense. He knows everything will be fine. Today is just a normal day, a little weird, but normal.

He’s chanting quietly to himself, insisting everything will be fine, when he sees a grown man browsing one of the racks of goosebumps. He’s wearing a… dress? A short tunic? It’s not the first time today he’s seen a stranger in medieval gear today. He’s carrying a sword like the others. It’s strange but it’s fine. People are allowed to dress themselves.

What makes him weary is the way the stranger can’t seem to stop staring at his kids. 

Wild and Twilight walk to another isle of shelves and the stranger follows, making sure to keep a bit of distance. Wild and Twilight don’t seem to mind, but Time does. 

He stands, making sure to keep the man in his line of sight as he walks over to the counter where Elizabeth is scanning books. 

“Eli,” Time whispers, refusing to take his eyes off the stranger. “Call security.”

She says nothing and there is a moment of silence as he watches the stranger take another step closer to his kids. And then the click of buttons being pressed. “George, get Jacob and Derek over here. We might have a situation.”

Time doesn’t wait to thank her. Instead heading into the isles. “Hey kids!” Time greets as he walks over, loud enough for the stranger to hear. The man takes a step back. _That’s right. Just try it, fucker._

“Look, Daddy!” Wild pushes a book into his hand. It’s thick and just outside of her reading range, as usual. “Can you read it to us?”

Twilight looks up at him and shrugs, “It looks kind of interesting.”

Time reads the back. Something about pirates and a princess. “Sure,” Time smiles. Why not? And it would give him a reason to keep them close without worrying them. 

He leads them to the sofas just as Jacob and Derek arrive. They circle the man. Time strains to hear as he cracks the spin. Twilight is observing them closely and Time worries he might have realized what is going on. The last thing he wants is his son to worry. So he quickly starts reading, drawing their attention away. 

It works for a few moments before the man screams, “Get your hands fucking off me!”

Time flinches while Wild and Twilight seem to jump. Gathering them quickly in his arms, he debates running before the scene escalates and he finds his legs glued to the floor as his arms tighten around his kids. 

“Sir!” Jacob snaps, drawing his teaser. “This is your last warning. Please leave or we will call the police.”

Derek is talking into his radio. Time is sure they’ve already called the cops, sure that this scene is going to get a lot worse before it gets better. 

The man glances at the taser in Jacob’s hand and Jacob lets out a few warning sparks. The man recoils and glances at both of them before, strangely, looking at Time with an unreadable expression. Eyebrows furrowed and eyes sorrowful like he’s a few seconds from crying. Time just sneers back, baring his teeth as he pulls his babies closer. 

The man relents. “Fine. Fine! I’m leaving,” he turns to leave. Derek and Jacob right on his heel. 

Time waits, breathing slowly as Wild wiggles in his lap and Twilight’s nails cut into his arm before Elizabeth walks over and reassures him it’s over.

“He’s gone?” Time asks.

Elizabeth nods, “And we’ll alert the schools to keep an eye out. Someone dressed like that… he’ll stick out like a sore thumb. It’ll be fine.”

Time takes a deep breath, calming himself before letting Twilight and Wild go. Clearing his throat, he says, “Okay. Okay.”

Wild shrugs, “Why was he so angry?”

“Why did they make him go away?” Twilight adds.

“He was causing a disturbance,” Elizabeth steps in. “Some of the people were a little nervous so we asked him to leave.”

“Was it because he was wearing a dress?” Wild asks.

“No! No,” Time steps in. “Of course not. But he was carrying a sword remember?”

Twilight and Wild nod in tandem. 

“So that kind of thing makes people nervous,” Elizabeth explains. “People don’t like other people carrying weapons in peaceful places.”

The kids seem to think about it. Twilight in particular, eyes closed as he hums to himself. “Okay,” he relents. “Can we finish the story, Dad?”

Wild settles back into his lap while Twilight sits next to him. Time smiles up at Elizabeth, before picking the book up from where he’d dropped it. “Of course, kids. Do you remember where I was?”

“The princess just told her dad she wanted to be a pirate,” Wild cries, helping him turn the pages, always eager to help. 

It’s not until chapter four that Twilight seems to relax.

.

Time decides to take them to lunch. They’ve already missed too much school and it’ll be fine. He doesn’t want them out of his sight. Not right now. Maybe not tomorrow. 

He debates how he’ll convince Cece as he leads them inside the dinner. Sofía leads them to their seats and Time asks her to say hi to their father. It’s as they’re settling into their both that Time notices them. 

The same men he saw near his driveway. He wouldn’t have recognized them if not for that poncho. After the man in the library, he can’t help but feel weary but they’re far enough away and don’t seem to be doing anything, just talking amongst themselves. There is a third man. Handsome with a square face and well groomed hair. He’s wearing some kind of long blue scarf from what Time can tell. It seems out of place with the rest of his outfit, clashing. But it’s fine. They seem harmless. At least they don’t seem to have any weapons. 

Wild orders a chocolate chip pancake and Sofía promises to draw a smiley face with the whipped cream. Twilight wants chicken nuggets, as always. Time half-heartedly tries to convince him to choose something else, to no avail. He sighs and backs off - Time knows a losing battle when he sees one. 

Lunch is peaceful and, after the morning they had, a much needed break. 

Nothing goes wrong. The food is good. His kids are smiling. He spends most of it in silence, content to listen as Twilight and Wild talk, telling him everything they’ve learned in school and how their friends were doing. By the time their food is done, two hours have passed without notice. 

Time gets up to pay, reminding Wild and Twilight to wash their hands. He waits until they’re safely inside the bathroom before walking to the register. Sofía rings him up and it’s as she steps away from the counter to get his change that the three men get up from their own table to stand behind him.

He turns to face them. They all look young. Twenties? Younger than him but not that young. 

“Hi!” the one in the poncho greets, easily the friendliest amongst the group. The other two content to just stare at him it seems. 

“Hello,” Time replies, doing his best to maintain his own friendly facade. “Are you new to town?”

“Just stopping through,” Poncho says. 

“Is there some kind of fair in town?” Time asks gesturing to their outfits. “I’ve seen a few in medieval gear.”

“Ah… no,” Green Tunic replies. “Not that we know of.”

“Oh? Then a music video?”

Green opens his mouth but Scarf answers, “Yes.”

Time hums thoughtfully. _They’re lying._ “What kind of music do you make?”

Sofía returns with his cash just as Twilight and Wild return. Time doesn’t want his kids to meet these men. He doesn’t want them anywhere near his family. 

“We play the Ocarina,” Poncho explains as Sofía hands him back a ten.

“I’ve never heard of it,” Time says as he steps away from the counter. “I’ll have to look it up. Have a good day.”

“You too!” Poncho replies positively beaming as the other two just stare.

He can feel their eyes on him long after they leave. 

.

“Can we go home?” Twilight asks as Time pulls back onto the highway. 

Despite how nice lunch had been, it didn’t take long for their moods to fall. Time is also starting to feel fatigued. Something is going on, something dangerous. Part him wants to agree, take them home and hide away until it, whatever it is, stops. 

But the other part wants to stick it out, doesn’t want to give this day up just yet. So he takes the nearest exit and starts heading towards the outskirts of town. 

“Dad?” Twilight asks. 

“How about some ice cream?” Time asks. 

“Ritas?!” Wild asks, sitting up. She’s still holding her brother’s hand. Her pigtails are slightly undone, hair to smooth to maintain the hair style all day. 

Twilight is silent and Time lets him think. If his son asks to go home he’ll take them home. “Can I get a swirl?” Twilight finally asks. 

Time laughs as he takes the next left. “Of course!” 

.

The parking lot is deserted. Cherry is on shift and she half leans out of the window as they pull up, eager to have someone to talk to, Time images. There are few people as chatty as Cherry. Cece likes to call her the town gossip. There was little that went around without Cherry knowing. 

So as Cherry prepped the kids orders, Time couldn’t help but ask, “Have you seen some new guys in town?”

“New guys?” Cherry asks. “Strange clothes. Fake weapons?”

“Yeah. I keep running into them.”

Cherry’s eyebrows lift into her hairline as she thinks. “They haven’t stopped by, but I saw a few in these tunic-looking outfits in front of the grocery store this morning. They kept looking but never bought anything.” 

Time nods, “Well let me know if you hear anything, okay?”

Cherry dips the ice cream swirl into the chocolate coating before pulling it out to dry. “You never want to know any gossip. Time…Leo is there something going on?”

Time shrugs. “Just… a feeling.”

“Are they dangerous?”

“I don’t know,” Time sighs, turning to look as Wild and Twilight chase each other around the parking lot. “They might be.”

“Okay,” Cherry says, handing him the ice cream. “I’ll let Mark know.” 

“He got the promotion then?” Time asks as he grabs a few napkins. It’s too early for the chairs to be out. The kids will have to eat in the car. 

“Yup! Chief of the department. It’s about time,” Cherry grins.”Now go. I’ll text him if that makes you feel better, okay. You know we won’t anything happen to those kids.”

“Thank you, Cherry.” Time smiles as he steps away, feeling, for the first time since he’d pulled out of the driveway, safe. 

It doesn’t last long. 

He’s watching the kids buckle in, their ice cream firmly in hand, when they arrive. Six. Four men. Two kids. All dressed in that strange medieval gear and carrying swords. Except this time he knows they’re not fake. Because the stranger from the library has his drawn and he’s not afraid to point it in Time’s direction. 

“Time,” he says, “Come with us.” 

Time looks to the window but Cherry is gone. He reaches for his phone but the Poncho is there, gripping his shoulder tightly, a friendly smile still firmly in place. 

“I promise it won’t take long,” he says as if to reassure him. As if anything could reassuring him. Two of them move forward and unbuckle his kids. Scarf picks Wild up too quickly and makes her drop her ice cream. Neither of them are screaming, neither of them are squirming. He watches as Twilight calmly comes out of the car, all the while never taking his eyes off the sword directed at his father. 

“Why?” Time chokes out. “What do you want from us?”

Poncho squeezes his shoulder just a little tighter and Time does his best not to flinch. He doesn’t know what these men might do, doesn’t know how crazy they are. He won’t look weak in front of them. He won’t let them hurt his kids. 

“Follow us,” the stranger commands and the other men move into position as if this is planned. As if this was always the plan. 

.

At some point he convinces Scarf to let him hold Wild. 

She’s crying. Of course she is. Twilight walks silently besides him. His hands gripping the hem of his father’s shirt. The forest is quiet. Only the rustle of the leaves beneath their feet. Time keeps his eyes firmly fixed on the swords on each of these men’s backs. Only the stranger still has his drawn. 

“It’ll be okay,” the child, the ten year old, whispers to Twilight when they pass the point of no return. The parking lot is no longer in sight. Civilization gives to trees and trees and trees. 

Twilight looks at the kid like he was truly alien. 

“Daddy,” Wild whispers. “I’m scared.”

The kid looks away, guilty.

“I hate you,” Twilight tells him. 

The kid moves to walk near Scarf. 

Time knows they’re running out of time. He can’t let these men take them where they want to take them. He doesn’t know why they haven’t bound their arms but he isn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He has one shot to keep his kids safe and he will. He’ll die trying if he has to. 

Time bends down and kisses Wild’s forehead gently. “When I say run, grab your brother and go,” Time whispers into her hair. Her pigtails are undone. One of the ties falling somewhere between the parking lot and the unknown. “Nod if you understand.”

Wild doesn’t move and for a moment Time worries she’ll refuse, insist on staying as she had all morning. But then finally, she nods. Just the tiniest shifting of her head under his chin. 

Time closes his eyes. He won’t cry. He won’t give these men the satisfaction. 

They’re so beautiful. His babies. His precious children. The reason he gets up in the morning. 

He wants to memorize them as they are in the moment, how easily Wild fits against his chest. How strong Twilight is, keeping his head up as they are forced to march to their doom. He knows Twilight will take care of his sister. He knows Cece is strong enough to care for them when he’s gone. 

Cece… he never called her. He wishes he’d called her. 

“I love you,” Time tells them, loud enough for everyone to hear as he stops walking. 

“Dad,” is all Twilight has time to say before Scarf is spinning to face him. 

“Hey keep walk-”

It happens in an instinct. Time drops Wild. Wild grabs Twilight’s hand. Time reaches for Poncho’s sword

“Run!” he shouts and his kids take off, little feet stampeding through the forest. 

Green Tunic moves to follow and Time wastes no time slamming him into the floor. Scrambling to his feet, Time adjusts his stance. He’s never fought with a sword before, never even held one. But still his body moves into position as if he’s done it a million times, will do it a million times. He glares at them. 

All of them have their swords drawn, even in the children. Time aches for them. They’re just kids. He doesn’t want to think about whatever brain washing these kids must have been force fed their whole lives. But he doesn’t have time to pity. He won’t let them touch his kids. 

“We don’t want to hurt you,” the stranger says and for a second Time almost believes him. 

“Should have thought about that before you kidnapped us,” Time snaps back. 

There is screaming behind him. Wild and Twilight crying for help. 

“Damn it!” the fourteen year old snaps and he’s off with the ten year old right behind. Time tries to stop him but they’re too quick and the stranger is there, with a sword just inches from his face. His body twists to block and they get away. 

“Please,” Poncho begs. “Legend, stop! We’re so close.”

“This is the only way, Sky,” the stranger, Legend, snaps. “He won’t come with us peacefully.”

“Damn right I won’t.” Time cries, He thinks for a moment, maybe if he can manage to take one hostage…

There is another scream behind him, this one in pain and Time snarls and side steps a swing from Scarf.

They’re all there then. Even Green Tunic whose face is bleeding, blood dripping into his eyes. Four against one. He moves to strike Legend when the hilt burns. 

With a scream, he drops the sword and cradles his burnt hand against his chest. The blue blade seems to almost glow. 

“She never did like being used against one of us,” Poncho, the one Legend had called Sky, says, calmly picking up the sword.

Time sneers at him and spits at his feet. “Rot in hell.”

“God damn it, Time,” Scarf cries, near tears. “Please! We’re trying to help you.” 

There is a squabble behind him. He glances behind him to find the Wild and Twilight behind carried back to the group. The fourteen year old and ten year old have scratches on their arms and faces. The fourteen year old even has a black eye. 

_Good,_ Time thinks savagely. Let it be said his kids didn’t go down without a fight. 

“They’re not going to come quietly,” the fourteen year old snaps. “We’re running out of time.”

Twilight is crying. “Dad, help us!”

Time moves to stand when he feels a heavy blow against the back of his head and a sharp pain. The last thing he hears is his babies screaming before the world goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for the Linked Universe fandom! I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. I'd love to know what you guys think is going to happen? :D
> 
> **Preview**  
>  _“Dad,” Twilight groans. “My head hurts.”_  
>  “Me too, buddy.”


End file.
